


History of Resistance

by coffeeandchocolate



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandchocolate/pseuds/coffeeandchocolate
Summary: A conversation before the trial of Esplin 9466.





	History of Resistance

They stood together, just outside the room. Andalite and human. Former slave and former slave.

‘You going to be okay?” Eva asked. Alloran turned to look at her with his main eyes. “Being back in the same room with him.”

Alloran didn’t answer directly. Instead – <Right now, I could cut my own throat with my tail blade. Should anything occur to jeopardize that ability, I _will_. >

Eva didn’t rush to reassure him that he wouldn’t have to; didn’t look horrified or pitying; didn’t tell him that if he were taken, he’d be freed again. She understood. So she nodded slowly, contemplatively.

“I don’t have a tail blade,” she said.

<I can do it for you,> he answered. He left the question unspoken. Eva didn’t say anything right away, instead continuing to scrutinize him, probably running the same scenarios through her head as he was.

A few extra seconds, no more, but perhaps all the difference in the world. It was still a sincere offer.

“Thank you,” she said.

And since he couldn’t touch their tail blades together, he raised a hand to press his palm against hers. This was a promise, and one he would not ever break.

<For freedom,> he said, and Eva nodded.

“Free or dead,” she agreed. She said it like a mantra, a prayer. She said it like a battle cry.

Their eyes met once more, and an understanding passed between them.

_Together._

Eva took his arm at the elbow, and they swept into the courtroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse this self indulgence. I wanted a fic about Alloran, then spent a long time debating whether I wanted the other character to be Eva or Loren.


End file.
